1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a conductive terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is known a rotating electric machine, such as a motor, for use in, for example, a hybrid vehicle. The rotating electric machine includes a stator having a plurality of stator cores, and a rotor provided rotatably relative to the stator. On each of the stator cores, a stator coil (winding) is wound.
The present applicant proposes a conductive connecting member that electrically connects a terminal of a bus ring for connecting stator coils of phases to an end of the corresponding stator coil in the above-described rotating electric machine (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-238696).